¿Cómo llegamos a esto?
by MonsePotter
Summary: Hermione egresa y entra a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia en el departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, mientras Harry y Ron ya tienen sus primeros entrenamientos en el Departamento de Aurores. Harry y Hermione descubren que se aman uno a otro . Todo parece estar lleno de felicidad hasta que un engaño rompe el sueño en el que vivían.
1. El inicio de todo

Capítulo 1. El inicio de todo.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, ese sería su primer día en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Su sueño se convertiría realidad, ayudar a los elfos domésticos y abogar por sus derechos. No era un puesto muy importante puesto que era un trabajo de medio tiempo que le permitiría estudiar Derecho Mágico a la par.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y ella ya tenía todo listo para el día siguiente, sus padres habían llamado para darle ánimos, ellos se encontraban en Escocia, habían decidido retirarse a un lugar más tranquilo y dejar el aturdidor Londres, después de un año viviendo en la tranquilidad de Australia, habían decidido que querían seguir con ese ritmo de vida; sus amigos habían prometido que irían a visitarla esa noche, celebrarían que ese era su primer fin de semana viviendo sola en un pequeño pero acogedor estudio en la capital inglesa. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado con ellos los últimos ocho años de su vida pues aunque el último no habían estado juntos físicamente, sí lo habían hecho a través de cartas y cuando ella podía visitar Hogsmade, ellos se aparecían en la villa mágica para pasar el fin de semana como en los viejos tiempos, como amigos…

*Flashback*

-Ron, ¿podemos hablar un momento, por favor? –le dijo a un hombre pelirrojo que estaba sentado a la mesa venciendo a todo mundo en el ajedrez mágico.

-¿Qué pasa, Herms? –preguntó Ron un poco atribulado pues presentía lo que su novia le diría, las cosas no marchaban bien, eran monótonas y al cabo de unas semanas de ser novios toda la chispa se había terminado.

-Ron, tú sabes que te quiero mucho, que te amo… -dijo la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de su novio entre las suyas- pero no sé, en estas últimas semanas me he dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ti no es el amor que te mereces, creo que sólo era atracción de lo prohibido o de algo así como un capricho… te quiero sí, te amo, pero…

-Como a un hermano, ¿no? –dijo el muchacho un poco triste, a fin de cuentas le dolía que no hubiera funcionado esa relación, pero sería más triste continuar con algo que ambos sabían, no era amor de pareja.

-Así es, Ron. Y en verdad perdóname pero no puedo verte de otra forma, eres mi hermano, con el que compartí infinidad de aventuras pero nada más –dijo ella con una expresión de congoja en la cara, no sabía cómo tomaría estas palabras, después de todo, Ron siempre había sido inseguro.

-Sé a dónde vas, Herms, y creo que es lo mejor, no podemos seguir engañándonos, yo también quería que funcionara esto, pero no puedo besarte sin pensar que es como si besara a Ginny, a mi hermana –dijo el pelirrojo acariciando una mejilla de Hermione.- Te amo y siempre te amaré pero como a una hermana.

Se abrazaron fuertemente y prometieron nunca engañarse ni dejarse de querer, a fin de cuentas, ambos sabían que aquella relación no tendría futuro.

Después de un tiempo, no supieron decir cuánto exactamente, despegaron sus cuerpos pero no sus almas que se habían unido como las de dos hermanos de sangre. Él le ayudó a empacar, a otro día regresaba a Hogwarts a terminar la escuela, cosa que ni él ni Harry habían querido hacer.

*Fin del flashback*

Estaba ensimismada con sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dos hombres, uno alto, pelirrojo, fornido, traía una pizza familiar entre las manos (después de todo, había aceptado comer comida muggle). Mientras que otro traía bajo su brazo varias películas para pasar una buena noche de domingo. A otro día se integraban formalmente a la vida laboral.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! Pasen, ¡en hora buena han llegado! En verdad estoy nerviosa por mi primer día –dijo una alegre castaña al ver a sus dos mejores amigos ahí parados frente a ella. Siempre lograban tranquilizarla… en especial uno de ellos…

Qué diantres, eso no podía ser, él era como su hermano. Pero es que esos ojos color esmeralda, ese cabello negro azabache, tan despeinado como siempre que hacía parecerlo más sexy de lo que ya era. Sus anteojos, esos redondos anteojos que desde niño había usado, su voz, su anatomía, su sonrisa… ¡No! Eso no podía ser, ¿por qué se fijaba en eso? Si él era su pequeño hermanito, el niño que vivió, el héroe del mundo mágico… Deja de pensar en él de esa forma Hermione, se decía.

-¡Eh! Herms, ¿quién es el que te hace suspirar que nos dejas aquí a la entrada de tu departamento, eh? –la más dulce y sexy voz la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Oh sí, pasen –hizo un ademán y dejó que sus invitados entraran a su perfecto estudio.

Después de unas cuantas horas de películas, Ron y Harry decidieron que era momento de retirarse, ellos también comenzaban la vida laboral a otro día y lo mejor sería dejar que su amiga descansara lo suficiente. Se despidieron no sin antes ayudar a Hermione a recoger y sacar la basura al contenedor del edificio.

Cuando ella ya estaba a punto de dormir, tenía puesto un lindo camisón color durazno que realzaba su hermosa silueta, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién diantres viene a esta hora de la noche? –pensó.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda la esperaban del otro lado, era Harry que había olvidado la cartera y a otro día no tendría tiempo de pasar a recogerla.

La dichosa cartera no aparecía por ningún lado, sólo les faltaba ver debajo de los sillones. Cuando ella se agachó, Harry pudo ver como el camisón se le subía unos centímetros por las piernas, pero qué… tenía que eliminar esos pensamientos inmediatamente. No podía ser que viera a su mejor amiga como se ve a una pareja. Comenzó a sentirse incómodo y por fin recordó que era magos, los mejores magos de su generación y no podían invocar la cartera con un simple hechizo.

-Accio cartera –dijo y la cartera salió de detrás del televisor ¿Qué hacía allí? No lo sabía, lo único que importaba es que ya se podría retirar.

-Oh sí, que somos magos ¿verdad? –rió Hermione, era gracioso, no se le ocurrió usar la magia y ahorrar tiempo.

-Y los mejores de la generación, Herms –asintió Harry. –Bueno, yo me retiro, ahora sí te dejo descansar.

Hermione lo acompaño a la puerta, él iba delante. La castaña se pegó con la pata de la mesa de centro en el dedo chiquito del pie y profirió maledicencias. El azabache volteo y al ver que su amiga brincaba sobre un pie corrió a ayudarla, llegando a ella justo en el momento en que la castaña se balanceaba pues había perdido el equilibrio y cayó sobre Harry, quien al sentir los senos de la chica sobre su pecho, sus labios muy cerca uno del otro y ese dulce aroma a sandía que destilaba su perfume…

La chica no se movió por unos segundos, le gustaba esa sensación, sentir el cuerpo de Harry debajo de ella. Cuando comenzó a notar que algo entre sus piernas incrementaba su tamaño y temperatura quiso reaccionar pero ya era demasiado tarde.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Aquí vengo con esta historia, es mi primer fic y espero que lo disfruten.

Esta historia también la estoy publicando en PotterFics, por si la han leído ahí, no crean que la he robado.

Saludos

MonsePotter


	2. Te amo

Capítulo 2. Te amo

Harry la tomó por la nunca acercándola milímetro a milímetro a sus labios. Ambos deseaban ese beso, no sabían por qué si siempre se habían visto como hermanos, sólo era la necesidad de fundirse en entregándose totalmente en un apasionado ósculo.

Y ahí estaban los dos, fundidos en un beso de ensueño, el mundo no importaba, sus conocidos no existían, lo único importante del momento eran ellos dos, lo demás, podía terminar en ese momento mientras ellos estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien. Ese beso les daba la paz que tanto habían buscado.

Después de un tiempo, bien pudieron ser segundos o milenios, Hermione se separó, no es que no quisiera estar ahí, es que no debía hacerlo. Harry era su amigo, su mejor amigo y apenas hacía unas semanas había terminado con Ginny, la distancia de ella en el colegio y él en Londres, los habían distanciado, ella había decidido que lo mejor sería poner fin a esa relación, además ella ya no estaba tan interesada como creía en "el niño que vivió", por alguna extraña razón ahora ella se interesaba en una serpiente, un chico rubio y sexy.

-No, Herms –dijo Harry cuando sintió que la chica se retiraba, la jaló un poco del brazo e hizo que cayera al suelo, esta vez, quedando ella debajo de él.

Harry comenzó a besarla por el cuello, la deseaba, deseaba hacerla suya fundirse en uno solo pero ella no se lo permitió, lo empujó y se levantó rápido.

-¡Qué estas… qué estábamos por hacer! –dijo escandalizada la castaña aún con la respiración agitada por la excitación del momento y cierto rubor en la mejillas denotando que no lo había pasado del todo mal –Creo que es mejor que te vayas Harry, mañana comienzas como Auror y yo con mi primer día laboral. Hasta mañana –dijo casi jalándolo hasta llegar a la puerta dejándolo sin oportunidad de réplica.

-Pero Herms… -no pudo terminar la frase, Hermione le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

No le quedó más que aparecerse en su departamento en Prince's Square (había decidido que hasta no encontrar un hechizo que lograra quitar a la señora Black de la pared, no viviría en Grimmauld Place) y tomar una buena ducha de agua fría. Ver a su amiga así, en ese camisón, sentir sus senos sobre su pecho, sus sexos tocándose salvo por la tela que los separaba, el beso… ese beso. Nunca había sentido algo así con nadie, ni con Ginny, a la que creía haber amado siempre.

Eso que comenzó como un roce de labios y que poco a poco ella dejó que el chico introdujera la lengua en su cavidad bucal. Eso que jamás pensó tener con su mejor amiga. Se metió a la ducha pero todas las sensaciones que había tenido hacía unos momentos evitaron que se recuperar pronto, el recuerdo de aquello sólo lograba que la deseara más, que le hirviera la sangre, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Hermione como mujer, tenía que volver a verla como a una amiga, hermana.

Por su parte, Hermione se encontraba en un dilema similar. Lo que sucedió con Harry le había gustado y mucho, pero no se podía permitir tener esos pensamientos tan pecaminosos hacia su mejor amigo. Era algo como incesto. Trató de dormir pero no pudo, en su mente sólo se revivían los últimos minutos de la noche, cómo Harry la tomo por la nuca y acercó sus labios, sentir cómo su miembro crecía cada vez más y que eso en vez de incomodarle le gustara. Estaba mal. Pero tal vez sólo era por los nervios que sentía, a fin de cuentas los el estrés se manifestaba de diferentes maneras y a ella se le había presentado en forma de atracción por su mejor amigo. Sí, tenía que ser eso, pensó. A otro día todo sería como antes… eso esperaba ella, ¿realmente sería así?

Pasó tan mala noche pensando en Harry y sus sentimientos hacia él que cuando menos lo sintió, apenas si le quedaba el tiempo justo para bañarse y comer una tostada. En menos de 30 minutos ya estaba entrando por una de las chimeneas (su apartamento tenía conexión con la red Flu del ministerio). Corrió hasta los elevadores y se metió sin mirar quién ya se encontraba dentro.

-¡Hola Herms! –La voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento la saludaba a sus espaldas.

-¡Hola, Harry! ¿Al cuartel general de Aurores? –Volteó a saludar a su mejor amigo. Así comprobaría que lo que había sentido la noche pasada sólo era un reflejo nervioso.

Gran error. Harry estaba ahí, con su chamarra de cuero negro y la insignia de Auror pasante en el lado izquierdo, unos pantalones vaqueros, las gafas negras y redondas que le quedaban un poco torcidas, sus ojos color esmeralda, la camisa con los primeros botones desabotonados lo que permitía ver parte de su torso… en fin, era un hombre muy atractivo, pero lo que lo hacía ser endiabladamente sexy era la combinación de esa sonrisa pícara y el negro cabello despeinado, ambos heredados de James, su padre.

-Así es, querida amiga –le sonrió amistosamente a Hermione

Harry observó a la chica que iba frente a él, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro, sin mangas, con un escote muy ligero y de largo apenas un poco arriba de las rodillas, combinado con unas hermosas zapatillas del mismo color. Saco rojo y un lindo peinado que recogía el cabello pero a la vez le dejaba la melena suelta. Su amiga era realmente sexy, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de esos encantos? Ni él lo sabía. Sólo sabía que cada vez le atraía más y no faltaba mucho para que sus instintos se apoderaran de él e intentaran besarla.

-Por ser tu primer día en el ministerio te acompañaré a tu piso, no quiero que te pierdas entre tanta gente y oficinas.

-Me parece perfecto –sonrió la castaña.

Cuando llegaron al 5to piso, Harry le indicó que bajaran, le extendió del brazo y caminaron por los largos pasillos que conducían hasta el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Al llegar a la puerta en la cual Hermione comenzaría con una nueva etapa de su vida, Harry la abrazó, trató de que ese abrazo fuera de amigos pero no lo consiguió. Sentía un millón de emociones al tenerla así, decidió que lo mejor era separarse y dejar que su amiga comenzara ese gran día. Le dio un beso en la mejilla pero por alguna extraña casualidad, o tal vez la chica lo había hecho intencionalmente, tal vez él lo había hecho sin querer, no lo supieron. Sólo se dejaron llevar por el momento y se volvieron a unir en un beso que los llevó al paraíso de ida y vuelta, se sentían en las nubes, ninguno de los dos quería separase, era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Hermione supo en ese momento que lo que sentía por Harry no era producto del estrés, era algo que había reprimido durante ocho años de conocerlo.

-Te amo –Se aventuró a decir Harry sin siquiera separar un poco los labios de los de Hermione. En verdad lo sentía pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su hasta entonces, mejor amiga.

-Yo también te amo, Harry. Creo que siempre te he amado. –Su alma se sentía en paz como hace mucho tiempo se había sentido –Quisiera quedarme aquí un buen rato más. –Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Igual yo, amor. Pero por el momento tenemos que separarnos, no creo que quieres llegar tarde en tu primer día y yo tengo que apresurarme a la práctica de pasantes, no querrás que en unos años no tenga medios para sostener nuestra casa ¿o sí?

-Claro que no, cariño.

Se despidieron con un tierno y dulce beso. Ese sería un excelente día. Comenzaban una nueva etapa, tanto profesional como sentimentalmente, y la comenzaban con el pie derecho.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Saludos

MonsePotter =)


	3. Sorpresa Fallida

Capítulo 3 Sorpresa Fallida

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que comenzaron su noviazgo. Sus amigos habían tomado la noticia bastante bien, de hecho, ya lo veían venir.

*Flashback*

-¡Oh Hermione! Al fin se decidieron a estar juntos –comentó Luna con una linda sonrisa y una mirada soñadora dirigida a Ron.

-Ejem, ejem. Sí ¡qué bien que ya estén juntos! Se habían tardado mucho ¿eh? –afirmó Ron, evadiendo la mirada de Luna. Comenzaba a enamorarse de la chica, mejor dicho, a darse cuenta de ello, porque enamorado estaba hasta las cachas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dicen eso? Si Harry y yo apenas nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que sentíamos, como pueden decir que…

-Ay Herms, sólo ustedes dos no se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos –la interrumpió su pelirroja amiga. –Par de tortolitos ciegos. –Todos rieron con el comentario de Ginny.

Los cinco amigos siguieron brindando con las cervezas de mantequilla que Madame Rosmerta les servía alegremente.

*Fin del flashback*

Ya era la hora de salida y Harry estaba muy nervioso en su cubículo. Esa noche cumplían seis meses de novios, también era el cumpleaños de Hermione y esa misma noche le propondría matrimonio. No podía esperar más tiempo a saberla suya por siempre. La amaba y sabía que ella a él igual, no había tiempo que esperar. Ocho años de amistad y medio de ser novios eran más que suficientes para saber que ella era la mujer de su vida, con la que quería compartir buenos y malos momentos y la que sería la madre de sus hijos.

Había rentado una cabaña muy cerca de una playa mexicana. Con ayuda de un servicio contratado por Internet (un servicio muggle del que Hermione siempre hablaba maravillas) la cabaña quedaría perfectamente adornada para una noche inolvidable. Esa sería la primera vez que durmieran juntos. No harían nada más (ella quería esperar hasta la noche de su matrimonio), sólo dormirían pero él quería que fuera algo mágico. Pero antes de ir a la cabaña, Harry haría que dieran una vuelta por Londres, quería hacerla creer que no recordaba esa fecha y que sería como cualquier otro viernes en los que iban al cine, a cenar a un museo o simplemente a caminar por las alocadas calles de la ciudad. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Nada podía salir mal y nada saldría mal.

-Cariño, apúrate. La función de cine está por comenzar –dijo Harry al entrar a la oficina de su amada castaña.

-¿Cine? Oh sí… había olvidado que es viernes. Ya casi termino, sólo dame unos minutos. –Dijo una triste Hermione que esperaba esa fuera una fecha especial.

-Sí, hoy pasan Drácula en el cine de la ciudad, será divertido ver cómo los muggles imaginan a los vampiros, ¿no crees? –Preguntó el chico sintiéndose culpable por hacer que su novia se desilusionara.

-Está bien es sólo que… ¿en serio no sabes qué día es hoy? –Su voz tenía un toque de esperanza.

-Claro, que sé qué día es, viernes de cine y palomitas. –Como todos en los últimos meses.

-Ay sabes qué, creo que esta vez no tengo ganas de cine y palomitas, quiero algo más, algo especial. Es que ¿acaso esta fecha pasó desapercibida por ti? Eres un maldito insensible Harry James Potter. Lárgate a ver esa estúpida película muggle que he visto más de 10 veces en compañía de mis padres. Hoy no quiero salir contigo.

-Oh Herms vamos, no es para tanto. Es sólo un viernes, el último del mes, ¡qué más da!

En ese momento Hermione lo miro con gran ira y enojo. Tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina, se dirigió a los elevadores y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, ella ya se encontraba en la chimenea de Red Flu que la llevaría fuera de ahí, necesitaba estar sola. Cuando estuvo en su departamento se quitó el incómodo traje sastre que portaba, se puso un vestido ligero y se apareció en Jardin Serre de la Madone, ahí podía pensar tranquilamente, sin temor a que alguien pudiera turbar sus pensamientos.

Cuando Harry reaccionó lo que encontró más lógico fue buscarla en su apartamento. Se apareció ahí y no la encontró por ningún lado. Buscó en los lugares a los que siempre iban y nada. No sabía a dónde ir. Pensó en llamar a Ginny, tal vez ella sabría algo pero luego recordó que estaba en Rumania en un juego muy importante para The Holyhead Harpies. Luna debería saber…

Cuando estaba por aparecerse cerca de la casa de Luna recordó que Ron la llevaría a un concierto de "The Weird Sisters", él por fin le había pedido que fuera su novia. Ahora ¿en dónde podría encontrarla? Era un verdadero estúpido, pero realmente nunca pensó que Hermione pudiera ponerse así.

*Flashback*

-Oh Harry, algún día tenemos que ir, Jardin Serre de la Madone es el jardín más bonito que conozco, amo ir ahí, desde que Viktor me habló de él no pude dejar de imaginarlo, en esas vacaciones antes de que regresara a La Madriguera, hice que mis padres me llevaran. Simplemente me enamoré del lugar. Ahora cada que necesito pensar y estar sola, voy ahí.

-Uhmm, Viktor ¿eh? ¿Aún piensas en él? –dijo Harry en un tono un tanto celoso.

-¡Oh por Dios, Harry! No seas celoso. ¡Eres igual que Ronald! Viktor sólo es un buen amigo –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Después comprendió que había sido un error mencionar a Ron.

-Ahora me vas a mencionar McLaggen ¿no? Y luego a quién ¿eh? ¡A quién!

-Harry por amor a Dios, no seas celoso. Sabes muy bien que ellos sólo son mis amigos y que a McLaggen…

-A él lo utilizaste para darle celos a Ron.

-Sí, pero sabes que ahora te amo a ti y Ronald ama a Luna. No sé de cuando a acá eres así de inseguro pero por favor, ya no lo hagas, no me gusta que seas así.

-Mmm está bien amor, disculpa es que el sólo hecho de pensar que pudieras dejarme por esa estrellita del Equipo Nacional de Bulgaria.

-Eres un tonto –Hermione cerró la conversación con un beso en los labios de Harry. No sabía cómo era posible que tuviera tantos celos de sus antiguos pretendientes. Al que amaba era a él, a Harry y nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso.

*Fin del flashback*

Harry se había aparecido en el bello jardín francés, ahora el único problema sería encontrarla en medio de esas 6 hectáreas. Se dejó guiar por su instinto y pronto estuvo frente a una linda fuente.

De espaldas a él, sentada en el pretil se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes, él la abrazaba con una manta sobre sus hombros, ella tenía la cabeza recargada en sus hombros. Tal vez ellos habrían visto a su hermosa novia.

-Disculpen, yo me preguntaba si ustedes… -interrumpió su diálogo al momento que ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia donde Harry se encontraba. –Qué… qué es…

-¡Harry! Eh amigo, qué bueno verte de nuevo. Me encontré con Hermione caminando, la noche estaba fresca y…

-Viktor, quítale las manos de encima a mi novia.

-¡Ey! Sólo somos amigos, la encontré muy afligida y sólo buscaba consolarla.

-Pues ya está, Hermione ¿nos vamos?

-¡No! ¿Quién te crees para pasar esta fecha como cualquier otra? Es mi cumpleaños y cumplimos seis meses de novios. Pedazo de imbécil, lárgate con tus inútiles celos a otro lado.

-Yo eh, yo… te planeé algo, en una linda playa, pero quería hacer algo de tiempo, apenas serán las tres de la tarde allá y quería que llegáramos a ver el atardecer… uno precioso.

-Me importa un comino. Eres un insensible. Todos, Potter, TODOS me felicitaron. En la mañana que pasé por tu casa ¡hasta Kreacher mostró menos desprecio! ¡Hasta él! ¿Y tú? Decidiste hacerte el interesante. Pues ahora quédate con tu sorpresita.

-Herms, creo que tienes que calmarte y escuchar a Harry, yo me retiro para que puedan hablar tranquilos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, linda! –Se despidió de ella en la mejilla le tendió una mano a Harry y luego desapareció. Potter sintió que le hervía la sangre, sólo él le decía Herms. Luego arreglaría cuentas con Viktor, lo importante ahora era reconciliarse con su amada.

-Perdóname, Hermione. En serio que preparé una linda sorpresa, apuesto a que querrás verla, es…

-No lograrás convencerme, Harry, no insistas. Éste es el peor cumpleaños de mi vida. Mejor regreso a mi apartamento a dormir o tal vez vague por alguna bonita calle francesa o mejor aún, vaya a surfear en Australia ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Harry la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él, la besó y en un instante ya se encontraban en La Isla del Espíritu Santo.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia.

Muchas gracias por leer

C:


	4. Entrega Total

Capítulo 4 Entrega total

No despegaron sus labios en lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Cuando por fin se separaron Hermione pudo observar en su magnitud dicha isla, era hermosa. Cerca se encontraba un yate, Harry le indicó que se dirigieran a él, los llevaría a una dar un paseo en mar.

-Oh Harry, esto es simplemente hermoso. No imaginé que hubieras hecho algo así.

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa querida, cualquier cosa. Te amo y no sabes cuánto. –Un tierno beso selló la conversación para después admirar la belleza de la isla en su máximo esplendor.

Estuvieron así cerca de una hora, cuando llegaron a una zona más calmada. De pronto el capitán del yate se acercó a Harry y le dijo algo al oído, él se levantó y dejó intrigada a Hermione, pues le pidió que no lo siguiera, que era algo entre el capitán y él. Cuando regresaron, traían en las manos un equipo de buceo, él había tomado clases, quería sorprenderla pues ella sí sabía hacerlo, y lo hacía muy bien.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Bucearemos? ¡Cómo supiste que…!

-¿Que amas hacerlo? Amor, siete años de amistad no se tiran así nada más, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh Harry! ¡Te amo!

Se pusieron los trajes de neopreno y en un momento ya se encontraban nadando tres metros debajo de la superficie, con peces de todos colores. Harry tomó la mano de Herms, ambos disfrutaban ese momento, algo parecía relucir en el fondo marino y él la jaló hacía allí, tan sólo un metro por debajo de ellos.

En una roca que parecía tener forma de plato hondo se encontraba una cajita de cristal en forma de nutria (el patronus de Hermione) y dentro de ésta había un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con tres pequeños diamantes incrustados alrededor del aro. A la chica casi le da un vuelco el corazón cuando vio de lo que se trataba. Harry tomó la cajita con la mano derecha mientras de la izquierda sujetaba a Herms.

Ella no supo de dónde la sacó pero de pronto Harry le mostró una tarjeta mágica, las palabras iban pasando una por una hasta completar la frase:

"Hermione Jean Granger, ¿quieres casarte con éste hombre que lo único que hace en la vida es amarte?

La castaña sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, sus ojos irradiaban felicidad. Él los apareció de nuevo en la superficie. Aún tenía la cajita en las manos y quería ponerle el anillo lo más pronto posible. El yate se encontraba estático, aguardando a que ambos enamorados subieran.

Al terminar de quitarse el neopreno ya eran las cinco, el atardecer comenzaba y no querían perdérselo. Se sentaron en la proa del yate y observaron el bello atardecer. De haber sido invierno habrían visto ballenas, pero eso ya sería otro día.

El mar y el cielo se unían en uno solo y el gran círculo de luz parecía ser engullido por esa inmensa masa de agua, lentamente, como si lo disfrutara, el espectáculo era realmente hermoso. Si fuera por ellos, aquello nunca terminaría.

El capitán le indicó a Harry que el recorrido había terminado, los llevaría a La Paz pues en la isla no se podían quedar. Al chico eso no le importaba, de igual manera ya tenía reservada una linda cabaña cerca de otra bonita playa, en donde las aguas eran tranquilas y podían quedarse hasta la madrugada observando el pacífico oleaje.

Al descender del yate, Harry agradeció al capitán, le dijo a Hermione que fueran a un lugar alejado del ajetreo del muelle.

Cuando estuvieron solos y sin nadie que los viera, desaparecieron y lo que tenían enfrente era bello, muy bello. El sol ya se había puesto pero la luna reflejaba luz en el mar, el oleaje tranquilo y el silencioso ambiente de la playa de San Juan de Aima hacían que la noche fuera perfecta.

-¿Ahora sí me darás el anillo? –Preguntó Hermione, pues Harry seguía guardando la cajita en forma de nutria.

-Pero si tú no has respondido amor –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Hizo una seña y un hombre que vestía como camarero se les acercó llevándoles una botella de Champagne acompañada de dos copas. Se inclinó hasta el suelo (ellos estaban sentados en la arena), dejó la cubeta de hielo y les entregó a cada uno las copas, cuando iba a abrir la botella Harry le indicó que podía retirarse. Él mismo quitó el corcho y al momento de servir la espumosa bebida se dirigió a la chica que tenía junto a él.

-Hermione Jean Granger, Prefecta de Gryffindor, Premio Anual, Presidenta de la P.E.D.D.O., y futura secretaria del departamento de Control y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿quieres casarte conmigo, Harry James Potter, humilde mago que te amo cada día de mi vida con tal intensidad que pereciera fuera el último de mi existencia?

-Eres un tonto. ¡Claro! Claro que acepto. Harry James Potter, ¡te amo! Tal vez para los demás seas el niño que vivió, el elegido, el que derrotó a Lord Voldemort pero ellos jamás te amarán como yo te amo.

Harry sacó el anillo de la cajita y se lo puso a Hermione en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, el dedo que conectaba con el corazón y que con ese precioso anillo su amor jamás podría salir.

Se fundieron en un hermoso beso, abrazados observaban el oleaje. Se terminaron la copa de champagne y siguieron con la botella, pronto ya habían terminado con tres botellas. Los arrumacos habían subido de tono y la noche era un poco fría, decidieron ir a la cabaña para descansar.

Caminaban por un sendero de veladoras y pétalos de rosa. Entre besos, mimos y cariños llegaron a la puerta. Dentro de la cabaña sólo era un camino de pétalos que conducía a la cama que también estaba adornada pero éstos formaban un perfecto corazón.

Harry deslizó la boca por la mejilla de Hermione hasta llegar al cuello, ella se pegó a él y bajó las manos por el torso del chico hasta encontrar el cierre del pantalón. Él, que estaba menos afectado por el alcohol que la chica se hizo hacia atrás, quería respetar su decisión de esperar hasta la noche de bodas, la intención de la cabaña sólo había sido para dormir juntos y nada más.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?

-Claro que sí, bonita, sólo que tú quieres esperar a la noche de bodas. Yo no quiero que después te sientas mal por no haber esperado.

-Eso no pasará, además ya nos vamos a casar –dijo ella acercándose a su novio y besándole el cuello. A Harry le quedaba muy poca voluntad si ella seguía insistiendo él no podría resistir.

-Pero estás tomada y eso afecta tu toma de decisiones. –Dijo con voz entrecortada el muchacho.

-Harry Potter, es mi cumpleaños y quiero que éste sea mi regalo ¿de acuerdo?

Harry no pudo contenerse más. Bajó los tirantes del vestido de Hermione, besó sus blancos hombros. El vestido sólo era sostenido por los senos de la chica.

Ella por su parte desabotonaba la camisa de su novio, mientras pasaba las manos por su bien formado torso. Se dejaba besar y cuando hubo terminado con los botones quitó el cinturón del pantalón, bajó el cierre y la prenda cayó al suelo.

Harry iba bajando el vestido lentamente, tocaba las piernas de Hermione, subía las manos por los muslos mientras ella sólo gemía. Cuando el vestido hubo caído al suelo él admiró el bien formado cuerpo de su novia. Bragas blancas que realzaban su belleza, sus senos al desnudo pues no llevaba sostén, el castaño cabello caía por su espalda y la luz que reflejaba la luna en una de las ventanas daba directamente a su cara haciendo que ésta deslumbrara con una belleza sinigual.

-Te amo, Herms, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Shhh, no hables.

Él obedeció a la petición de su novia y pronto dirigió sus labios a uno de los senos de la chica una mano estaba en sus glúteos y la otra en el otro seno. Ella gemía, gemía muy fuerte y eso excitaba más a Harry. Hermione sólo arañaba la espalda de su novio.

La tomó entre sus brazos, la acostó en la cama y se quitó camisa, pantalón y zapatos antes de tumbarse encima de ella. Siguió besándole el cuello, bajaba por el pecho y succionaba uno de sus pezones, ella sólo se retorcía en la cama. El placer que sentían era lo mejor que habían tenido en la vida.

Harry bajó las manos por el cuerpo de la castaña hasta llegar al inicio de sus bragas, comenzó bajarlas y su boca bajó de los senos hasta el monte de Venus. Besó toda la intimidad de su novia y cuando supo que ninguno de los resistiría por mucho tiempo más bajó su bóxer, sintió gran alivio, la presión que la tela ejercía sobre su miembro erecto era demasiada.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó por última vez, no quería que Hermione se arrepintiera de no haber esperado unos meses más.

-Sí Harry, por favor, ya te dije que estoy muy segura –respondió jadeante la chica. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

El muchacho se acostó sobre Hermione, ella pronto pudo sentir el erecto miembro de su novio cerca de su cueva de placer. Él entró en ella poco a poco, lentamente, era su primera vez y no quería lastimarla, quería que todo fuera perfecto. No fue difícil. Al sentir que topaba con el himen de la chica empujó un poco más fuerte. Ella profirió un grito de dolor, él quiso parar pero el dolor pronto se convirtió en placer por lo que no dejó que parara, al contrario, le pidió que siguiera, y que fuera más rápido.

Harry comenzó un mete y saca primera lento, y luego un poco más rápido. Ella pegaba las caderas a él al tiempo que las movía en forma circular, arañaba la espalda y buscaba con la boca los labios de su novio. Quería sentir el contacto de piel con piel en todo el cuerpo.

Cuando Harry supo que su orgasmo estaba por llegar bajó la intensidad pero no mucho. Luego volvió a acelerar y viendo a los ojos a Hermione, ambos terminaron en un gran grito de placer. Él cayó a un lado del cuerpo de la castaña y entre muchos "te amo" por parte de ambos, besos y caricias, se quedaron dormidos. Estaban exhaustos y llenos de felicidad. Por fin se pertenecían, nada los separaría, estaban a unos meses de casarse y esa había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas.

* * *

Cometí un error con el capítulo anterior D: el anterior se llama "Sorpresa fallida" y torpemente le puse "Entrega total" que es el título de este capítulo. Les pido una disculpa por ese error y les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer mi historia, para mí es muy importante, en verdad.

Espero que estén teniendo un buen verano (los del norte) y en el sur pues un buen invierno (brrrr), abríguense y así jajaja (ya parezco mamá xD)

Bueno, dejo de decir tonterías

¡Saludos a todos! =)


	5. Una grata sorpresa… otra no

Capítulo 5. Una grata sorpresa… otra no tanto.

Al despertar, Harry se encontró con una mata de cabello sobre su pecho que cubría la cara de la mujer que amaba. Los sentimientos que se manifestaban en ese momento nunca antes los había experimentado. Si moría en ese instante, moriría feliz.

Pasaba delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos sobre la espalda y ella comenzó a gemir, se despertaba de la mejor noche de su vida creyendo que todo había sido un sueño.

-Fue real –dijo aún somnolienta –Estuviste increíble, amor –sonrió.

-Hola preciosa, la que estuvo increíble fuiste tú –besó su frente- ¿dormiste bien?

-Mmmh sí -estirándose- nunca había dormido mejor. ¿Sabes? ¡Te amo! Y anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Amé que mi primera vez fuera contigo... Pero no sé si podría esperar hasta la noche de bodas para repetirlo -se montó sobre él, besando cuello y tórax hasta bajar a la zona pélvica.

-Ah, te gustó esto ¿verdad?

La rodó quedando él encima, dejando al desnudo ambos cuerpos.

Él admiraba su belleza, su perfección y las finas líneas que enmarcaban sus delicadas facciones. Ella se deleitaba con tan sólo sentir el cuerpo de su amante encima del suyo, ver los músculos bien definidos y esa espalda ancha y varonil... Todo él la volvía loca.

-Sí, me gustó y mucho. Lo haces tan bien... Te mueves de una manera que vuelve loca...

Esas palabras excitaban a cualquier hombre, y a uno enamorado más. Harry la embistió salvajemente, quería dejar su nombre tatuado en su piel, que su aroma la invadiera siempre. La amaba y la deseaba y ella sentía lo mismo por él. Mejor afrodisiaco no podía haber.

Pero él quería algo más, algo un poco más intenso aunque no estaba segura de que ella aceptara, aun así, le propuso probar diferentes posiciones y ella aceptó. Se pasaron toda la mañana haciendo piruetas en la cama, eran insaciables, y ella no podía creer que tendría eso por el resto de su vida.

Pasado el mediodía y después de haberse duchado y tomado un pequeño desayuno, dejaron la cabaña por medio de aparición. Harry quería llevarla a visitar todo el mundo pero no, ya habría tiempo suficiente para ello, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue llevarla a Alaska, perderse un momento en sus inmensos bosques y lagos y al anochecer disfrutar de la hermosa aurora boreal que al ser una noche especialmente fría, tenía una forma y unos colores espectaculares. De no haber sido por la abrigadora ropa que Harry había hecho aparecer así como los hechizos que realizaron para mantenerse calientes, al amanecer hubieran sufrido de una grave hipotermia.

Como ya era domingo por la mañana en Alaska pero en Londres, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, tenían el tiempo suficiente para regresar a casa, cenar y dormir (si es que decidían no hacer otra cosa) para otro día levantarse muy temprano y realizar sus actividades cotidianas.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en Hyde Park Square., en donde se encontraba el departamento de Hermione, supieron que no querían salir más en toda la noche, pedirían pizza por teléfono y lograrían pasar toda la noche juntos, disfrutándose una vez más.

La noticia de la futura boda entre Harry y Hermione corrió como pólvora, ellos no se lo habían contado más que a sus amigos (la familia Weasley y sus respectivas parejas) y padres de Hermione, pero el que la castaña llevara un anillo de compromiso y su humor siempre alegre lo fuera aún más cuando estaba con Harry no pasó desapercibido por el personal del Ministerio que se las ingeniaron para tomar fotos y mandarlas a la revista "Corazón de Bruja" y al diario "El Profeta" cada semana salía una nota nueva sobre ellos: que si habían sido vistos en un café, o buscando vestidos de novia, incluso hubo quien afirmó que los había visto salir de San Mungo y había escuchado lo feliz que estaban por su próximo bebé; otros aseguraban haber visto a la pareja discutir acaloradamente por los caprichos incumplidos de la chica. Mentiras, todo eso no era más que rumores puros, en realidad, sí los habían visto en un café pero era lo normal de las parejas enamoradas, a San Mungo fueron porque Ginny en un entrenamiento de Quidditch, se cayó de la escoba pegándose en la cabeza, todo a causa de ver llegar a Draco con un gran ramo de flores. Nada de bebés ni vestidos de boda ni de berrinches, estar juntos siempre era felicidad, con verse unos minutos por la mañana era suficiente para que el resto del día fuera de lo mejor.

Todos estaban muy emocionados por la boda y aunque aún faltaran muchos meses para que se llevara a cabo, en los programas de radio y revistas del corazón especulaban en dónde sería la boda, quienes serían los padrinos. Todo el mundo mágico esperaba con ansias dicha unión, todos excepto una persona que quería a Harry para ella: Cho Chang.

Ella había jurado que Harry no se casaría sin antes haberla hecho suya, no le importaba que se casara o no con quien fuera, sólo quería tenerlo en su cama, era una obsesión, así era con todos los hombres, los metía a su cama, se aburría y los botaba, lo mismo quería con Harry.

-Harry Potter… serás mío, lo juro. No me importa que te cases con la sosa de Granger, pero te tendré en mi cama… o dejo de llamarme Cho.

Los días transcurrían apaciblemente, los dos enamorados cada vez eran más unidos e incluso había semanas enteras en las que se quedaban en el apartamento del otro aunque para los demás seguían viviendo separados, usar la aparición era muy útil en esos casos. Algunos fines de semana ambos iban a Escocia a visitar a los padres de Hermione.

Jane y Jackson Granger los recibían con gusto, les encantaba tener a su hija y futuro yerno en su cabaña, de hecho, ya habían planeado que la Navidad la pasarían ahí, los cuatro juntos como la familia que pronto serían.

Diciembre llegó y con ello los escaparates de las tiendas aparecieron adornados de Navidad, regalos aquí y allá. El aroma a pino, galletas recién horneadas y canela inundaba las calles londinenses. Todo marchaba bien, menos la salud de cierta castaña que cada cosa que comía era retenida en su estómago por unos minutos para después devolverla por donde había entrado.

-No puedo estar así, –pensó- seguramente el estrés del trabajo o que no he terminado con las compras navideñas, odio hacer estas estúpidas compras y ya sólo me queda el día de mañana antes de partir a Esco… ¡Oh no! ¡Maldición!

-¡Annie! –gritó a su secretaria.

-¿Sí, señorita Granger?

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-21 de diciembre, por supuesto. –afirmó con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-Gracias, linda, puedes retirarte.

Había tenido tanto trabajo últimamente que no se había percatado del ligero retraso de un mes que tenía. Había acudido con un médico muggle por un tratamiento anticonceptivo y lo que le fue recetado fueron pastillas, las tenía que tomar diario a la misma hora, pero había estado tan atareada que la caja del mes había terminado prácticamente llena.

Pero tal vez sería un error, sólo un conjunto de factores que le hicieran pensar que estaba embarazada, seguramente era eso, pero lo mejor era comprobarlo. Corrió a un supermercado en el centro del Londres muggle y compró una prueba de embarazo de cada marca que encontró. Corrió al primer baño que tuvo enfrente, las hizo y esperó el tiempo necesario. Una a una las fue observando, todas marcaban lo mismo "Positivo". Sería madre.

No era lo que había planeado, ella quería tener su primer hijo mínimo a los 27 años, 5 años después de lo que nacería ese bebé. Acababa de cumplir 21, pero bueno, las cosas no estaban tan mal, ella se casaría en diciembre próximo y tal vez podrían adelantar la boda, o no.

No sabía si estar feliz pues ser madre siempre había sido su mayor deseo, o si sentirse frustrada era mejor. Decidió lo primero, un bebé siempre era una bendición de Dios y más si era producto del amor.

¡El amor! Tenía que contárselo a Harry, tal vez sería su regalo de Navidad, total, faltaban tres días para la Noche Buena y sería perfecto decirlo en esa fecha.

-¡Por merlín! Que no voy a esperar tres días para decírselo, no soportaré, se lo diré hoy.

Ese día era viernes, el fin de semana sería largo y nadie en el Ministerio se presentaría a trabajar hasta el martes siguiente por lo que los aurores debían quedarse unas horas más, eso ella y le pareció bien, tendría tiempo de ir a comprar algo de ropa sexy y esperar a Harry en su apartamento. Esa noche sería perfecta.

En la oficina todo estaba hecho, había dicho a Annie que podía irse y ella dedicó el resto de la tarde a buscar ropa sexy, ropa que volviera loco a Harry.

Llegó al apartamento de su prometido alrededor de las 8 de la noche, él llegaría alrededor de las diez, eso le había dicho, que saldría tarde. Pero algo andaba mal, la puerta a medio cerrar y voces acompañadas de gemidos en la habitación principal la estremecían, caminó sigilosamente hasta la recámara, abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta y lo que tenía antes sus ojos la desmoronó interiormente.

* * *

Les dejo el capítulo número cinco. Espero que lo disfruten, y no se olviden de comentar!  
Gracias!  
:D


	6. Decepciones

Capítulo 6. Decepciones

Hermione no podía creer los que sus ojos veían. No, no era posible, Harry, SU Harry estaba en la cama con Cho Chang. Le besaba la boca, el cuello los senos.

-No sabes el suplicio que es acostarme con Hermione, tener que besarla y decirle que es guapa cuando en realidad es condenadamente fea. –Hizo una pausa- Eres mejor que la sosa de mi prometida, sólo que tú sabes, publicidad ante todo. Lo que el mundo mágico quiere es que Hermione Granger y Harry Potter terminen juntos, el niño que vivió y su mejor amiga. Y si necesito un matrimonio con alguien tan repugnante como ella para ascender de puesto y que mis ingresos mejoren, pues eso es lo que tendrán.

-Oh Harry, sabes que a mí no me importa compartirte, además ambos sabemos que lo que nos une son estas maravillosas noches de sexo, nada más. –los oscuros ojos de la chica se habían percatado de la presencia de Hermione. Su sonrisa era de satisfacción, había logrado su cometido.

La castaña salió inmediatamente del apartamento de Harry, quería darle una sorpresa. Decirle la gran noticia, que tendrían que adelantar la boda pero la sorprendida fue ella. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? A ella, que tanto lo amaba, que estuvo siempre a su lado, que lo defendía incluso cuando Ron lo creía culpable de haber puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Que se quedó con él cuando el pelirrojo decidió que buscar Horrocruxes no merecía la pena de estar alejado de la familia. Ella, que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a ese hombre, hasta hace unas horas, encantador, dulce, tierno, amoroso. El hombre perfecto.

Corrió por Prince's Square, dio vuelta unas calles después, corrió, dio vuelta y volvió a correr. Llegó a un parque solitario, oscuro, tranquilo. Buscó una banca con la mirada y corrió a ella, se dejó caer, poniendo la cara entre sus manos y llorando de rabia, coraje, desilusión, tristeza, desesperanza dejó que el torrente de sentimientos emanara en forma de lágrimas, de nada le serviría reprimirse, en cambio, llorar era un consuelo, mínimo, pero consuelo. Después de un largo rato sus lágrimas pararon y recordó que ahora tenía algo por lo que debía luchar. Un pequeño ser que no tenía la culpa de nada y que había sido producto del amor que ella sentía por el que había creído su "príncipe azul".

Recobró la compostura, secó sus lágrimas y tomó dirección rumbo a su departamento. Iría caminando, no era un trayecto corto pero eso le daría oportunidad de pensar con claridad.

Estaba por llegar a su casa cuando todo le dio vueltas, ya no había luz, sólo oscuridad.

Al despertar se encontró en su mullida cama, una chica de cabello pelirrojo hablaba con un hombre rubio.

-Shh, parece que está despertando, menos mal -la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios –Tranquila Hermione, Harry está por llegar, ya le mandé un patronus y respondió que venía en seguida. Draco ha ido a prepararte un té –los ojos de Ginny mostraban preocupación pero alivio a la vez, el hecho de ir caminando de la mano de su novio y ver desfallecer a su amiga frente a ella era algo poco común y más sabiendo que Hermione nunca había sido enfermiza.

-No por favor, todos menos él. ¡No quiero verlo, Ginny! Dile que no venga, que ya estoy mejor pero que no venga ¡por favor!

-¿A quién no quieres ver, amor? –la sexy voz de Harry Potter hizo que se sobresaltara, ¿Cómo era capaz de ir a verla si hacía menos de cinco horas había estado con Cho? ¿Cuántas veces le habría hecho lo mismo?

-¡A ti! ¿¡Quieres largarte?! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! –Su voz reflejaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Harry se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer o decir. –Lárgate con la zorra de Chang, a mí déjame en paz. ¡Lárgate!

Nadie parecía entender lo que la castaña decía, todos estaban en shock.

-¿Chang? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí? Herms… mira, si tuviste un mal sueño no fue mi culpa pero te juro que haré todo lo posible por hacerte sentir mejor.

-¡Lárgate! ¿Acaso además de mentiroso traidor también eres un maldito sordo? ¡Fuera!

-Harry, será mejor que te vayas, yo te mantendré informado pero por el momento vete, acaba de sufrir un desmayo y lo mejor es que esté tranquila.- Draco acababa de entrar a la habitación con una infusión en la mano.

-Gracias Draco, pero por favor, hazlo.

-Sí, hombre, sí. Peor ya vete.

Harry se marchó, quería saber por qué estaba tan alterada pero más quería que se calmara, ya habría tiempo para hablar… eso creía él.

-Herms, ¿qué pasa? -Ginny tendió la mano a Draco pidiéndole la taza y luego con un gesto le indicó que se retirara, esa era plática entre chicas.

La castaña le contó lo sucedido aquella noche, no dijo el porqué de su visita al departamento de Harry, sólo contó que le quería dar una sorpresa y que cuando entró él y Cho hablaban de ella, se reían y burlaban. La tonta y estúpida Hermione Granger.

-Oh Herms, ¿estás segura?

-Ginny ¡por favor! -Hermione la miró con desesperación. -¿Quién más pudo haber sido? Era su apartamento, su cama, su cara, cabello, su voz, sus mov…-bajó la voz, Ginny no sabía lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños y menos que desde esa vez habían tenido ciertos "encuentros".

-¿Sus mov...?

-¡Maldita sea, Ginny! Sus movimientos. –Rompió a llorar nuevamente- Sabía, sabía que no debía entregarme a nadie sino hasta la noche de bodas. Pero ahí estaba él, el niño que vivió, el elegido, el sexy Harry Potter haciendo detalles para mí, para llevarme a la cama y asegurar que me casara con él mientras se revolcaba con la estúpida de Cho Chang. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Sé que saldré adelante, no sólo por mí sino también por mi bebé… -no pudo terminar la frase, su amiga pelirroja dio un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Oh, Herms! O sea que tú y Harry… Tú estás… Esa sorpresa era la que le darías ¿no es así? –Hermione asintió- ¡Oh, Herms! Yo hablaré con ese estúpido de Harry Potter, te juro que me escuchará. No es posible que te haya hecho esto. ¡Engañarte con esa zorra! ¡Con la más zorra de todas! La estúpida pseuddoperidista Cho Chang.

-¡No Ginny! Te prohíbo que le cuentes algo. Este es mi asunto y lo arreglaré yo misma. Por el momento no lo quiero ver… tal vez después o tal vez nunca.

-Está bien amiga, ahora descansa, es lo que necesitas. Tú y mi ahijada lo necesitan, porque yo seré la madrina y será niña ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió ante la triste mirada de su amiga, por más que tratara de sonreír, sus ojos denotaban la profunda tristeza que tenía en el alma.

Hermione volvió los ojos, que Ginny fuera la madrina estaba decidido, pero que su bebé fuera niña… para saber eso habría que esperar unos meses más.

-Sí Gin, pero ahora déjame descansar ¿sí? Ve a casa, ya es de madrugada y seguramente tienes entrenamientos muy temprano.

-Sí los tengo, pero puedo faltar un día. Quiero cuidarte –sonrió

-No, en verdad, no es necesario que te quedes. Quiero estar sola.

-Está bien, linda. Pero vengo a primera hora del día. Tú descansa, y nada de levantarte antes de que yo llegue ¿entendido?

-¡Sí Ginevra! -Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero por favor, no le comentes a Draco nada sombre mi embarazo ¿sí?

Hmm -encogiéndose de hombros- Claro, eso es algo que tú decidirás cuando quieras que se sepa. –La besó en la frente, tomó su bolso y se marchó.

Hermione apenas hubo escuchado al auto avanzando por la fría calle, ella se levantó de la cama y comenzó a hacer su maleta, no quería quedarse en Londres para ver como Harry trataba de engañarla.

Tenía que desaparecer, huir de Londres y del mundo mágico, si seguía codeándose con brujas y magos tarde o temprano Harry la encontraría, le rogaría pues él necesitaba ese ascenso. Ahora entendía por qué le había propuesto matrimonio tan apresuradamente. Si bien se casarían hasta agosto del siguiente año (11 meses después de su propuesta) eso le garantizaba el ascenso.

Mientras hacía las maletas llamó a la aerolínea y pidió un boleto para el aeropuerto de Niza. Francia era el país que más amaba, la playa era de sus lugares favoritos y ¿qué mejor que Niza para criar a su bebé?

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo, sé que prometí no demorarme pero en verdad no había tenido tiempo. Gracias a los que siguen la historia a los que han comentado y a los que la tienen en favoritos.

Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado.

¡Buen fin de semana! =)


	7. Se ha ido

**Capítulo 7 Se ha ido**

Cuando Ginny llegó a otro día al apartamento encontró a Harry sentado enfrente de la puerta, con la cabeza entre las piernas y un aspecto totalmente desmejorado.

-¡Ginny! ¿Ella te llamó?

El hombre se paró inmediatamente lanzándose sobre su amiga que lo miraba con desprecio y asco. Lo que recibió por respuesta fue una gran bofetada.

-¡Eres un maldito! No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de haber puesto fin a nuestra relación, ya me imagino las veces que te revolcaste con todas las zorras que llegaban a ti. ¿Con cuántas lo hiciste? ¿Con Romilda?, ¿con Cho también? –Tomó aire y se relajó un poco- Mira, eso ya no importa, yo me libré de ti pero ¿lo que le hiciste a Hermione? Esa mujer TE AMA, se entregó a ti ¡por amor! ¿Y tú cómo le pagas? Metiendo a tu cama a la primera zorra que te ofrece las bragas. La fama te cambió, Harry. Y no sabes lo decepcionada que estoy de ti. No te mereces a esa mujer.

Lo sabía, ella lo sabía, Hermione le había contado todo a su mejor amiga.

-Yo… mira… yo necesito hablar con ella, ya le he tocado a la puerta durante dos horas y no me abre, en verdad necesito hablar con ella y explicarle lo que pasó…

-¡Cínico! –Otra bofetada- ayer todavía te presentaste fingiendo no saber nada. Eres un maldito cínico, Potter. –Lo empujó y abrió la puerta entrando a la sala con él detrás- ¡Cariño, ya llegué! ¿Cómo amaneciste? –No hubo respuesta- ¡Hermionne!

En la habitación no había nadie, buscó en el baño, en la cocina y tampoco. Comenzó a preocuparse, temía que se hubiera marchado de Londres sin decir a nadie su paradero.

-Sirve de algo y fíjate si sus cosasestán en el armario.

El chico la obedeció, lo abrió con calma tratando de evitar encontrarse con lo que su instinto le decía. No quería ver. No podía ver. Tan sólo unos milímetros bastaron para confirmar lo que tanto se temía.

-No hay nada, Ginny. ¡Se ha ido! Y yo he podido explicarle ¡nada!

-No sé qué pretendías explicar, lo importante ahora es encontrarla, no es nada bueno que esté sola en estos momentos –se percató de una nota en la mesa de la cocina, la tomó y sin que Harry se diera cuenta la metió a su bolso. También había una nota para él. –Toma, es para ti.

* * *

_Harry_

_Ahora tendrás que buscar el puesto de Jefe del Departamento de Aurores por tus propios medios, yo no te serviré de escalón. Tal vez si me lo hubieras pedido sin engañarme...tal vez si hubieras hablado claro desde un principio... tal vez si... tal vez te hubiera ayudado porque, ¿sabes? Yo te amé, y te amé mucho, pero ahora todo ese amor que te tuve lo convertiré en fuerza para salir adelante sin ti, para reponerme del engaño y para construirme una nueva vida. Quisiera ser de piedra y poder ser tan "práctica" como tú lo fuiste al engañarme de este modo pero no puedo, yo sí tengo sentimientos. Quisiera librarme de tu recuerdo por siempre, aunque la verdad, nunca me libraré de él, siempre tendré algo que me recuerde a ti. _

_Hasta pronto, Harry… o tal vez, hasta nunca._

_H. Granger_

_P.D. No me busques, ten un poco de dignidad, aunque siendo sincera, dudo que conozcas lo que esto significa, de otra forma jamás habrías hecho lo que hiciste. _

* * *

-¡Mentira! No se pudo haber ido así, yo no… yo le tengo qué explicar cómo fueron las cosas.

-Entonces ¿dices que lo que vio fue una ilusión? –preguntó esperanzada.

-¡No! ¡Maldita sea, no lo fue! Pero hay una explicación y tengo que dársela. –La tercera bofetada en menos de una hora.

-Sabes que nuestra amistad se acaba de romper ¿no es así? Y la verdad no creo que Ronald ni nadie de mi familia quieran seguir teniendo contacto alguno contigo. Echaste al caño todo, Potter. Ahora lárgate, no tienes permiso de estar aquí.

-Ginny déjame explicarte, por favor.

-No hay nada que explicar, ya me dijiste que lo que vio Hermione fue verdad y ahora yo te digo que debiste pensar mejor antes de actuar, pensar con la cabeza y no con los genitales. Lárgate o llamo a la policía muggle.

Trató de quedarse pero su amiga tenía el teléfono en la mano y él ya no quería más problemas. Cuando se hubo marchado, Ginny pudo leer con tranquilidad, la carta dirigida a ella.

* * *

_Ginny, sé que prometí que no haría nada hasta que tú llegaras pero la verdad es que no podía estar un segundo más en Londres, toda la ciudad me recuerda a él y lo que intento es superarlo. Aunque como le escribí a él, siempre tendré algo que me lo recordará. Y ese algo, mejor dicho, alguien, es el motor de mi vida, por ella (decidí que es niña) es por quien salgo adelante. Y amiga, te digo que no podrás romper la promesa de ser su madrina, porque de ustedes no me alejaré, seguiremos estando en contacto, sólo te pido que no le digas a Harry nada de mi embarazo, ni que nadie más se los diga. El último fin de semana de cada mes iré a Escocia, ahí podremos vernos… Iré a Francia, por el momento me quedaré en un hotel, después, cuando encuentre algo de mi agrado me mudaré y entonces, si gustas, podrás visitarme aquí._

_A tu familia no le digas el motivo de mi partida, sólo di que la relación con Harry no prosperó y yo necesitaba un tiempo, sola. No quiero que le reprochen nada, ustedes son la única familia que tiene y sin ustedes él no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo._

_Me despido amiga, y gracias por todo._

_Te amo_

_H. Granger_

_P.D. Puedes mudarte al departamento si gustas, yo no regresaré a Londres y sé que tú quieres dejar la Madriguera, es todo tuyo._

* * *

Ginny sacó un pedazo de pergamino y se apresuró a escribir una pequeña nota

* * *

_Ay amiga, ese imbécil te hace tanto daño y tú preocupándote por su bienestar, tienes un corazón de oro. En verdad espero que pronto encuentres una casa digna de ti y así pueda ir a visitarte las veces que quiera, yo informaré a la familia de tu embarazo y ordenaré que nadie se lo diga a Potter. En cuanto al departamento, te tomo la palabra, me urge vivir sola y ser independiente._

_Con amor, Ginny_

_P.D. No te librarás de mi para ser madrina, ya te lo había dicho y me da mucho gusto que sepas será niña. Abrazos._

* * *

Puso la carta en la pata de Pig, (por alguna extraña razón había llegado hasta allí, picando con su pico el vidrio de la ventana) y esperó a que la llevara al destinatario, las lechuzas siempre encontraban a la gente.

En la cena de Navidad, cuando todos estaban reunidos a la mesa, a nadie le extrañó que ni Harry ni Hermione se hubieran aparecido, habían dicho que se irían a Escocia y ahí es donde creían que estaban.

En la madriguera se encontraban todos los Weasley y varios miembros antiguos de la Orden, entre ellos Kingsley y Andrómeda con el pequeño Teddy. Ginny había decidido que si bien esa noche no era la más idónea para hablar de la separación de Harry y Hermione, no habría otra oportunidad como esa para hablar con todos y pedir que no dijeran nada a Harry del embarazo de la castaña.

-Tengo algo importante que decirles –dijo con voz solemne al levantarse de la mesa.

-No me digas que estás embarazada, Ginny, por que le parto la cara a ese estúpido rubio que tienes por novio –Saltó Ron al sólo imaginar que su pequeña hermanita pudiera ser madre.

-¡No, Ronald! Yo no estoy embarazada pero...

-¿_Pego...? -_inquirió Fleur

-Pero Hermione sí que lo está – todos quedaron paralizados, era una gran noticia.

-¡Enhorabuena! –Dijeron algunas voces –Pero ¿por qué lo dices tú? ¿Ya lo sabe Harry? ¿Saben ya el sexo del bebé? -todos hacían preguntas pero Ginny se limitó a callar y esperó a que todos guardaran silencio nuevamente.

-Aún no termino. Si me dejan hablar, por favor –hizo una pausa- Harry y Hermione se separaron, encontraron que no son compatibles uno al otro y decidieron darse un tiempo, por eso no están aquí ni en Escocia, ella se fue a Francia y ahí se quedará, irá a casa de sus padres cada fin de mes y ahí podremos visitarla ya que aún no tiene dirección exacta. No quiere que Potter se entere y regrese a su lado sólo por el bebé, así que les pido, por favor, no le comenten nada. ¿Está bien? Ella sabrá el momento idóneo de hacerlo. –Todos asintieron y ella, bajando la voz, agregó- Además el imbécil ese no la merece –sólo Ron, que estaba a su lado, logró escucharla.

-¡Dime qué le hizo! Eso no es normal, Hermione no se hubiera ido si no fuera algo grave, ¿ni siquiera venir con nosotros? Dices que fue a Francia cuando tenía planeado pasar las Navidades con sus padres, eso no es normal. ¡Dime qué le hizo! Y encima murmuras que "el imbécil ese no la merece", o me dices que le hizo o...

-Nada, Ron, -la pelirroja lo interrumpió- sólo se dieron cuenta que no son compatibles y decidie…

-¿Eso te pidió que dijeras? –Harry entraba a la cocina y Ginny al escuchar su voz, quedó paralizada, no sabía cuánto había escuchado- Realmente no la merezco -se reprochó.- Y tienes razón Ron, no nos separamos por que no fuéramos afines, nos separamos porque la engañe, porque me burlé de ella... yo... ella me vio en la cama con Cho –no soportaba la idea que todos lo creyeran un santo cuando se había acostado con Chang.

Lo que recibió fue un puñetazo por parte de Ron y otro de George, una mirada de profunda decepción por parte de los señores Weasley y la desaprobación de todos. Hasta Teddy que aún no entendía nada pues era un bebé de tres años se alejó de él.

-¡Es mi hermana! ¿No te lo dije? ¿Pensaste que como la sangre no nos une no la defendería como defiendo a Ginny? Te equivocaste, Potter.

Con cada palabra que salí de la boca de Ron, un puñetazo le llegaba al ojiverde sin que éste se defendiera. Los señores Weasley pedían que parara, matarlo a golpes no valía la pena y fue Charlie quien los separó, no sin antes darle a Harry, "accidentalmente" un puntapié en las costillas para después levantarlo por la solapa de la camisa.

-Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas, no eres bien recibido en este hogar, olvídate de nosotros -dijo Arthur- Engañar a una niña tan buena como lo es Hermione... eso Harry, eso no tiene perdón.

-Sabes que asuntos personales no deben inmiscuirse con los laborales, pero ciertamente un Jefe de Departamento, y más aún del Departamento de Aurores, debe ser intachable y esto que hiciste opacará tus logros, así que ya puedes irte olvidando, por el momento, del ascenso que habíamos hablado.

Ginny no había dicho que la razón por la que había estado con Hermione había sido el dichoso ascenso pero como todo en esta vida se castiga, ahora Potter no tendría eso que tanto anhelaba y que lo había llevado a cometer tales actos.

Harry se sentía desolado, lo único que ahora le quedaba era Teddy y eso si Andrómeda le permitía seguir viéndolo. Iba a despedirse de su ahijado cuando su abuela lo impidió.

-Comprenderás que después de esto no puedo permitir que mi nieto se acerque a ti. Veo que crecer con muggles te afectó ¿no es así? O tal vez la fama... como sea, tus padres estarían tan decepcionados de ti... -Eso dolió, y dolió bastante, sus padres, ¿qué habrían pensado sus padres de él?- Espero que tengas un poquito de dignidad y jamás te atrevas a buscar a Teddy.

Dignidad... Hermione también le había pedido que la tuviera pero después de lo que había hecho dudaba mucho que en algún momento la hubiera tenido.

Salió de La Madriguera, abatido, su único apoyo durante todos estos años ya no lo era más. Ahora sí Harry estaba totalmente solo. Incluso más solo que cuando vivía con los Dursley y no sabía nada acerca del mundo mágico, porque en ese entonces no había conocido lo que era tener amigos, el cariño de una madre y menos (pues era muy pequeño) el amor de pareja. Ahora sí sabía lo que significaba aquello y saberlo perdido era más de lo que él mismo podía soportar.

Todo estaba perdido y por culpa de un error del cual ni siquiera tenía recuerdos, sólo fotografías. Fotografías que encontró debajo de la puerta de su apartamento el mismo día que Hermione se había ido, era una serie de 24 tomas, metidas en un sobre amarillo, muy al estilo muggle, y acompañadas por una tarjeta que rezaba de la siguiente manera.

* * *

_Harry querido, te envío estas fotos a modo de recuerdo, tal vez quieras un recuerdo o incluso, repetir lo sucedido en las noches pasadas, recuerda que siempre que quieras pasar un buen rato, aquí estaré yo, para entregarme a ti, que has sido de los mejores amantes que he tenido. _

_Con pasión, Cho._

* * *

Las instantáneas tenían escenas de él encima de Cho, ella encima de él, en fin, diversas posiciones. Era doloroso ver eso y más cuando no recordaba nada pero lo que más le había dolido de todo aquello, fue que en las últimas tres tomas aparecía la castaña, perpleja, incrédula, y en la última, claramente destrozada.

Necesitaba despejarse de todo, tenía que encontrar una explicación a todo ese embrollo y sabía que lo haría, lo que no sabía era el tiempo que necesitaría para llevar acabo su cometido.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno pues sólo pasaba a dejarles otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por leer.**


End file.
